


Приятный сюрприз

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Guro, Hanging, Suicide, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Сегодня у Томоё был день рождения. Сакура много думала о том, что подарить лучшей подруге. И чем больше думала, тем больше уверялась, что есть только одна вещь, которую Томоё желает больше всего на свете – саму Сакуру.





	Приятный сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601212) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



\- Ой! – раздался голос Сакуры на школьной спортивной площадке, когда ей не удалось поймать трость, которой она жонглировала, и она, падая, зарядила девочке по лбу. Сакура упала на колени и принялась потирать ушибленный лоб.  
\- Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросила Томоё. Мгновение назад она была на другом конце поля, но как только услышала, что её драгоценная Сакура поранилась, то материализовалась рядом словно из ниоткуда. – Очень больно?  
\- Как ни странно, да, – признала Сакура. – Похоже, синяк останется.  
\- О Боже! Может, тебе стоит сходить в медпункт?  
\- Может, – согласилась Сакура, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Сенсей! – Томоё подозвала учителя, который и так как раз подошёл к девочкам.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он.  
\- Сакура поранилась, – объяснила Томоё.  
\- Сильно?  
\- Не то, чтобы сильно, – ответила Сакура, – но лучше я схожу в медпункт.  
\- Можно мне её проводить? – вызвалась Томоё.  
\- Конечно, - ответил учитель.  
\- Спасибо, Томоё-тян, но, думаю, до медпункта я сама смогу дойти, - сказала Сакура.  
\- Ты уверена? – спросила Томоё.  
Она не только беспокоилась о любимой подруге, но и не хотела упускать шанса провести с ней вместе хоть немного времени.  
\- Я знаю дорогу, – ответила Сакура. – И не хотела бы беспокоить тебя по таким пустякам.  
\- Но ты не пустяк, Сакура-тян! – возразила Томоё.  
\- Я ценю твою заботу, правда, – сказала Сакура, взяв Томоё за руки, чтобы приободрить её. – Но я правда сама смогу дойти, хорошо? У меня голова ушиблена, а не ноги.  
\- Ах… - Томоё уже и не слушала, что говорит Сакура. Её нежного воистину ангельского прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы Томоё согласилась на что угодно. – Хорошо тогда. Береги себя.  
\- Поберегу, не беспокойся, – обещала Сакура. – На самом деле, мне уже лучше.  
Томоё вздохнула несколько разочарованно, когда Сакура отпустила её руки и направилась в сторону здания школы. Пусть даже подруга не позволила ей пойти вместе, ничто не могло помешать Томоё провожать её взглядом до самого входа.

Взгляд Томоё заставил Сакуру немножко занервничать. Может ли быть, что Томоё раскрыла притворство и догадывается, что Сакура на самом деле направляется отнюдь не в медпункт? Нет, всё должно быть в порядке, нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы Томоё так пристально смотрела на Сакуру. Скорее наоборот, было практически невозможно застать Томоё не глядящей на Сакуру, покуда Сакура была в её поле зрения, а даже когда не была – Томоё использовала любой шанс, чтобы смотреть видео с Сакурой, которое сама же с удовольствием снимала. Так что, скорее всего, Томоё ничего не заподозрила. А если и заподозрила, то всё равно не пошла за Сакурой, а значит у неё есть достаточно времени, чтобы сделать всё запланированное.  
Сегодня у Томоё был день рождения. Сакура много думала о том, что подарить лучшей подруге. И чем больше думала, тем больше уверялась, что есть только одна вещь, которую Томоё желает больше всего на свете – саму Сакуру. В конце концов, Сакура была не настолько слепа, чтобы не заметить как сильно Томоё её любит. И хотя природа чувств Томоё совершенно ускользала от невинного разума Сакуры, она понимала, что будет самым желанным подарком для подруги. А значит, себя и подарит. И ещё лучше, чтобы это был сюрприз, для этого и всё притворство.

Когда Сакура вошла в здание школы, то выглянула в окно, чтобы убедиться, что Томоё её не преследует и вообще больше в её сторону не смотрит, вернувшись наконец к уроку. Хорошо. Теперь Сакура направилась к раздевалкам, а если точнее, то к женской раздевалке. К счастью, по пути она ни с кем не столкнулась. Сакура облегчённо вздохнула. До сих пор всё шло хорошо. Сакура подошла к шкафчикам своему и Томоё – они удобно располагались рядом. Сначала Сакура открыла шкафчик подруги. Хорошо, что все в классе друг другу доверяли, и никто шкафчики не запирал. Сакура вытащила все вещи из шкафчика Томоё наружу, так как шкафчик был нужен ей пустым, если она хотела в нём поместиться. Что-то выпало из сумки Томоё. Когда Сакура наклонилась, чтобы это поднять, то также заметила, что в сумке была куча фотографий Сакуры. Ох уж эта Томоё… Сакура несколько смутилась, но убедилась, что не ошиблась с подарком. Она подобрала выпавшую из сумки вещь и с любопытством осмотрела её. Что это такое? Пластиковый цилиндр, на одном конце закруглённый, есть отсек для батареек. Должно быть, какой-то массажёр? Он был милого розового цвета и был подписан от руки: «Сакура». Да уж, Томоё точно странная, называть свои игрушки именем подруги. Но с другой стороны это было в своём роде мило. Ладно, хватит копаться в чужих вещах. Сакура положила массажёр обратно в сумку Томоё и закрыла её, чтобы больше ничего не выпадало.

Убедившись, что шкафчик Томоё пуст, Сакура забралась в него, чтобы узнать, как она в нём поместится. Получилось очень неплохо: она могла закрыть шкафчик изнутри, и над головой ещё оставалось место. Сакура выбралась из шкафчика Томоё и открыла свой, роясь в своих вещах в поисках заранее приготовленной верёвки.  
\- Ага, вот она! – подумала Сакура, доставая верёвку из своей сумки.  
Она вернулась к шкафчику Томоё и приложила один конец верёвки к крючку внутри шкафа, посмотреть как она подойдёт. Она почти начала привязывать верёвку к крючку, когда поняла, что будет совершенно не с руки завязывать петлю на верёвке, уже привязанной к крюку. Да и петлю, наверное, стоило завязать заранее.  
\- Хоэ~, – нервно подумала Сакура. – Надеюсь, я успею до конца урока.  
Сакура присела на скамейку, чтобы удобно было завязывать петлю. Она взяла один конец верёвки и приложила себе под подбородком. Держа его там одной рукой, она обернула верёвку вокруг головы, пока она не достигла удерживаемого конца. Это будет размер петли. Сакура добавила её пару сантиметров для пущей уверенности и начала завязывать висельную петлю.  
\- Ах, я так нервничаю, – думала она, завязывая петлю, – надеюсь, всё получится хорошо.

Через минуту петля была готова. Сакура вернулась с верёвкой к шкафчику Томоё. Она отмерила подходящую длину и привязала конец верёвки к крючку. Ну вот, петля готова и установлена. Теперь самая стесняющая часть. Сакура выглянула из раздевалки, чтобы убедиться, что рядом никого нет, и плотно закрыла дверь, чтобы, даже если кто будет проходить мимо, не увидели её сквозь щель. Ещё раз перепроверив дверь, Сакура наконец сняла с себя футболку через голову. Её не покидало чувство, что пока футболка загораживает ей взгляд, кто-нибудь обязательно войдёт. Сакура вздохнула с облегчением, когда этого не произошло.  
\- Ну что же я так нервничаю? – подумала Сакура. – Нет ничего постыдного, чтобы раздеваться в раздевалке. Они для того и существуют.  
Но всё равно ощущение было совсем не такое, как когда она переодевалась для урока физкультуры. Может, потому что она вообще здесь не должна сейчас находиться? Пока Сакура пыталась понять причину собственного стеснения, чтобы иметь возможность побороть его, она продолжала раздеваться и сняла юбку. Потом она села на скамейку и расшнуровала кроссовки. Нагнувшись, она ощутила себя более спокойно. Это от того, что в такой позе она более прикрыта? Или это психологическое явление, от того, что такая позиция похожа на позу эмбриона? Как бы то ни было, когда Сакура закончила со шнурками и сняла кроссовки, то была уже не так напряжена. Снимая носки, Сакура глядела на петлю, ожидающую её в открытом шкафчике подруги. Она улыбнулась, представив своё безжизненное тело свисающим с петли. «Интересно, какое лицо сделает Томоё-тян, когда откроет шкафчик, и увидит внутри повесившуюся меня?» – подумала Сакура. – «Готова поспорить, это будет её самый приятный деньрожденческий сюрприз!»  
Наконец, единственным предметом одежды на Сакуре остались её трусики. Она задумалась, лучше ли их снимать, стоя лицом к двери, чтобы иметь возможность видеть, если кто-то зайдёт, или наоборот спиной к двери, чтобы меньше об этом думать. В итоге Сакура нашла компромисс и сняла трусики, стоя к двери боком.

Раздевшись догола, Сакура аккуратно сложила свою одежду и положила в свой шкафчик. Она знала, что одежда ей больше не понадобится, так что сама не могла сказать, зачем это делает. Не то, чтобы она пыталась отложить собственное повешение. Напротив, она волновалась, что может не успеть до конца урока, и Томоё найдёт её ещё живой. Но Сакура была воспитанной девочкой и не могла просто оставить одежду валяться как попало, даже если рисковала при этом прожить дольше, чем планировала.  
\- Ладненько, физкультура скоро закончится, нельзя больше терять время, – подумала Сакура, заканчивая с одеждой.  
Последнее, что оставалось сделать, перед повешением – оставить Томоё поздравительную записку. Она взяла из своей сумки лист бумаги, ручку и две заранее приготовленные кнопки. Она подумала, стоит ли написать что-нибудь объёмное и возвышенное, но решила, что простота ей больше шла, так что написала просто «С днём рождения!» большими буквами на всю бумажку. Потом Сакура приложила бумажку к своей груди и взяла в свободную руку одну из кнопок. Она проколола уголок бумажки, а потом свой сосок.  
\- Ой! – воскликнула она вслух от боли.  
Сакура тут же глянула на дверь – вдруг кто-нибудь её услышал и сейчас войдёт. Но нет, дверь оставалась закрытой и шагов слышно не было. Сакура снова проколола бумажку, и теперь этот угол был как следует приколот к её соску.  
\- Надо со следующим быть потише, – подумала Сакура.  
Она взяла вторую кнопку и проткнула другой угол бумажки. Приготовившись к боли, Сакура проткнула второй сосок и прикусила губу. Было больно, но в этот раз Сакура смогла ограничится тихим стоном. Она закончила, как и с первой кнопкой, снова проткнув бумажку.  
\- Выглядит неплохо, – подумал она, глядя вниз на приколотую к соскам бумажку. – Теперь к самому главному.

Сакура убрала сумки – и свою и Томоё – в шкафчик подруги, чтобы когда та придёт, не заподозрила ничего, видя что её сумку кто-то достал. Мысленно перепроверив, что сделала все необходимые приготовления, Сакура наконец забралась в шкафчик Томоё и закрылась изнутри.  
\- Оу, темно тут, – обнаружила она.  
Но Сакура всё ещё могла найти петлю на ощупь, так что всё было в порядке. Она взяла петлю в руки и аккуратно надела себе на шею. Она опустила руки и выдохнула, а потом наклонилась вперёд. Длина верёвки была как раз отмерена, чтобы Сакура не выпала из шкафчика, но при этом большая часть её веса покоилась на верёвке, так чтобы она не могла дышать. Поначалу недостаток воздуха не ощущался, было только давление верёвки на шее. Оно было сильным и несколько неудобным, но не неприятным. Как будто кто-то обнимал её изо всех своих сил, чтобы показать как сильно любит её. Это объятья смерти? Сакура не думала, что она будет такой нежной. Даже когда её лёгкие начали гореть, отчаянно требуя воздуха, Сакура не чувствовала желания сопротивляться. Она лишь позволила себе погружаться всё глубже и глубже в любящие объятья смерти. Тело Сакуры испытывало всё большую боль, но в то же время она чувствовала себя всё дальше от физического мира, растворяясь в океане любви. Когда тело Сакуры не могло больше выдержать боли, погружаясь в агонию, она лишь усмехнулась про себя над его попытками противиться смерти, такими тщетными и незваными. Она чувствовала, как само её существование постепенно исчезает, и из отдельной сущности она становится просто частичкой окружающего мира. Похоже, не только Томоё сегодня будет приятно удивлена. Ведь сначала Сакура хотела лишь сделать подарок Томоё, представляя, она полагала, что это может быть несколько больно, но была готова стерпеть небольшой дискомфорт, чтобы порадовать подругу. Теперь же Сакура обнаружила, что умирать вовсе не было неприятно. Совершенно наоборот, это чувство единства со вселенной было лучшим, что происходило с Сакурой за всю её недолгую жизнь.

Сакура даже не замечала, что всё ещё в сознании, пока не услышала какие-то звуки. Что это? Много шагов, голосов и какая-то суматоха. Сакура соображала медленно, будто этот шум разбудил её от приятного сна, и она ещё не до конца проснулась, так что, чтобы собраться с мыслями, пришлось бороться с охотой провалиться обратно в сон. Сакура попыталась пошевелиться, но не получилось, её тело никак не отзывалось. Сакура лишь поняла, что находится не у себя в кровати, и вообще не лежит, а подвешана за шею в каком-то тесном тёмном месте.  
\- И зачем я так странно устроилась спать? – лениво подумала Сакура.  
И тут она вспомнила, что собиралась сделать Томоё приятный сюрприз. А разбудивший её шум – это девочки вернулись с физкультуры.  
\- Ах, что же делать? – думала Сакура. – Томоё найдёт меня с секунды на секунду, а я ещё не мертва!  
Сакура бы запаниковала, если бы не чувствовала себя так сонно и отстранённо.  
\- Хотя, и живой я себя не могу назвать, – подумала Сакура, так как совершенно не ощущала своего тела, и даже её частичное осознание окружения как будто исходило не от органов чувств, – так что всё в порядке, – заключила она.  
В следующий же момент, хотя может, это просто было следующее, что Сакура была ещё в состоянии осознать, дверца шкафчика открылась, и перед Сакурой стояла Томоё и глядела на неё. Сакура не видела подругу своим зрением, только ощущала её присутствие, но каким-то образом могла ясно читать выражение её лица. На мгновение Томоё была ошарашена, обнаружив в своём шкафчике не то, что должно было там быть. Потом она успокоилась, поняв, что это просто подвешенный за шею труп Сакуры.  
\- Ах, так вот она где! – облегчённо подумала Томоё, волновавшаяся, что Сакура так и не вернулась из медпункта.  
Потом Томоё удивилась, почему Сакура повесилась в таком странном месте, и ладно ещё просто в шкафчике, но почему в шкафчике Томоё, а не в своём собственном?  
Наконец, она увидела приколотый к соскам Сакуры листок бумаги. «С днём рождения!» было написано на нём почерком Сакуры.  
\- Ох! – на лице Томоё проявился величайший восторг. – Сакура-тян! Спасибо!  
Она страстно обняла повесившуюся подругу, потянув её на себя, отчего петля ещё сильнее въелась в шею Сакруы.  
\- Теперь я могу умереть счастливой!  
\- Я тоже… – подумала Сакура, прежде чем добавившееся давление полностью остановило какой-либо приток крови в мозгу, и она навсегда провалилась в нежные объятья смерти, в то время как так же заботливо её тело обнимала лучшая подруга.


End file.
